War Across Time
by Mystic Magician885
Summary: Almost two years after Chaos, Usagi finds herself surrounded by hate. A new figure appears that reminds her of a lost love. Now she suspects that Mamoru has come back to save her. Rated M for mature themes, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and associated characters.

**Chapter One: Last day of Usagi's life.**

**Usagi**

Usagi walked downtrodden with a tear stained face. Days could be either bad or worse for her, but today was an usually horrible one. She could barely make out anything through her watery vision. Strangers on the sidewalk were dim shapes as they passed. Each step, each breath drawn was an unimaginable horror she struggled through, yet for an unknown reason. She was on her way to school, her senior year. Although that seemed to hardly matter as things stood now. Pain seemed to grip her heart in a pinching vise every moment of her life. Pain that came from all the hate.

She spied a phone booth off to her right and made slow, steady progress towards it. Everyone's eyes were full of hate, glaring at her as she passed. Usagi quickly entered then shut the booth and the rest of the world off. Falling first to her knees, then her rear, she proceeded to sob her heart out. She started calling out softly, between heavy sobs and hiccups, 'Mamoru! Please help me, Mamoru!' Usagi felt her grasp on reality slip as she fell into a tumbling black hole of memories.

_It had been two weeks since Usagi had disposed of Chaos, she should feel happy and free. But that hadn't been the case, recently. Everyone was growing distant and aloof. While not bad in itself, she was the type of girl who thrived and lived off her friendships and love. And now Rei had actually been mean. Not in their playful, always fighting way, but in a hurtful, ugly way. She hadn't spoke to Mamoru in a couple days, and even before that, he hadn't called her that much. So now she was on her way to see him to talk about Rei and why he had been avoiding her. Usagi thought she knew why he wasn't seeing her too much recently, or so she hoped. Maybe he was planning a surprise for her and didn't want to give it away too easy. Satisfied with that answer, a wide grin spread on her face and she continued to skip to his apartment._

_She stood before his door, nervous, just like she was on a first date. Shaking her head, Usagi chided herself for such silly feelings. She gave a couple of loud raps on the door and called out, 'Mamoru! It's Usako! Let me in!'_

_She heard footsteps coming closer to the door, but they paused a little too far away. 'Usagi, I don't want to see you, go away!' He sounded angry. What did I do? Usagi thought. Footsteps sounded, moving away from the door. She couldn't let it end like this, it can't be like last time when he was trying to protect her. She could fix this, whatever she did to upset him, she could change. She had too, Usagi couldn't imagine living without Mamoru again._

_Usagi tried the door. Surprisingly, it opened. Quickly letting herself in, then closed the door behind her._

_'What? Who's there?' Mamoru's question floated from his living room._

_'It's me, the door wasn't locked. I just want to know what I did.' Her voice held a little bit of a whine in it. She needed to stop that, what if that's what is making him mad?_

_'GO AWAY! I told you I don't want to see you!' Pain lanced her heart, as she heard his words._

_'But, please!! I don't even know what I did wrong! I can change, I promise. Just tell me what's wrong.' She found him standing up from in front of some papers he was working on, and then started to back pedal when he saw her._

_'Just… stay… away from… me!' He kept backing up as Usagi tried to get closer to him._

_Her face was already wet from tears flowing free now. Mamoru backed right up into his glass door to his balcony, but he wasted no time in opening it and proceeding out. _

_Usagi was starting to panic and sobs were escaping her lips. She reached out for him, arms extended, pleading with her whole being for him to just embrace her. It was not to be, for one moment, he was against the railing of the balcony, the next he flipped right over it and began to fall the seven stories down. _

_Usagi was frozen, shocked by what she just saw. It took such a big mental push for her to unfreeze herself and go to the railing to see if what she saw really happened. She was just in time to see Mamoru meet the pavement below. Frozen again, with her head leaning over the balcony, she couldn't even cry out. Only silent tears coursed down her face and then they fell the seven stories down and met pavement and Mamoru's body._

She woke with a jerk from her black hole of horror, left with the memory that she was catatonic for a month after that. Doing things only automatically, sleeping through life, is what it felt like. After that, it was almost constant tears. The tears never really stopped, not even almost two years later. Besides that, everyone just got meaner and meaner. Her friends cussing at her and just plain avoiding her. Even strangers on the street would give her a hateful glare. In fact, the people passing the phone booth right now were glaring at her, eyes full of hate. Her sobbing started anew, fueled by the hate that encompassed her life now.

It didn't make sense, she loved everybody. She felt that life was precious and that it shouldn't be wasted. Although, there were times when she wanted to end her pain filled life because of the lack of love in it. But, she wasn't a hypocrite. It would destroy everything Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts have worked for if she ended her own life. But, today was one of those days where the pain felt like it was too much. She had no one to share the burden with, no one that cared for her anymore. Even her parents and brother, Shingo, treated her with hate. At that moment, it all just seemed too much. How much longer do I make myself suffer? She thought.

Usagi felt like she was having an outer body experience as she watched herself stand up and exit the booth. She felt terror as her body walked up to the guard rail that separated the sidewalk from the street, knowing full well what was to follow. Then resignation as her body stepped up on top of the rail, where traffic was moving at a fast pace. She saw a huge truck on its way and slammed back into her body ready to time her jump. Just as she bunched her leg muscles to jump, strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her back from the railing.

"We wouldn't want to do that, now would we, Princess?" An angry voice whispered into her ear.

Usagi could smell the owner of that deep voice, the voice of her rescuer. He smelled of roses, and sounded exactly like _him!_ She turned slowly in his light embrace to look at his face, the face she thought she lost almost two years ago.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A friend at last?**

The face she expected to see had a slight frown upon it. But, it wasn't the same. This stranger looked exactly like Mamoru except for his black hair, a shade or two lighter, and dark Forest Green eyes staring into her Cornflower blues. Everything else matched like a picture, from the color of his skin, to his height and build.

So many words rushed to her mind, but found no exit. Usagi just stood in his arms, with her hands on his chest, shocked witless by visions of her lost love. She knew she looked like an idiot just then, wide eyes and slightly parted mouth, but she couldn't seem to utter one single word.

"Life is precious; you shouldn't just throw it away. Nothing is that broken that you can't fix it." His deep, warm voice echoed her own ideals back at her, causing her to mentally bash her head against a wall for humiliating herself in front of her love. Wait, it wasn't Mamoru, was he? Her eyes said no, but her heart screamed yes.

"Look, I can't stand here all day holding a beautiful girl, I just don't have the time. So, you are going to have to promise to me that you won't try that again. Okay?" His eyes were serious, but held a warmth she hadn't felt in ages.

The first thing that came to mind was yes, she would love to be held all day by someone who actually cared. Right at that moment she was trying to soak in all the positive energy radiating from this handsome man. The second thing was the fact that she would never try to commit suicide again. She felt her face flush by the thought of disappointing him by her actions. Unfortunately, she still couldn't force a word past her lips.

"Do you promise?" he prompted. The best Usagi could manage was a slight nod. With her promise, he gave her a bright smile, let go of her and walked off into the crowd.

Tears welled up in her eyes again as she realized that she didn't even get his name. The first person to treat her like another human and she just let him slip away. The pain came back even sharper than before. It was like staving for a week, then given a bite of delicious pie, and then starved again. The fresh comparison had made the pain that much worse.

She glanced back at the traffic, which was going to be her executioner, and then looked away. Not even a dark thought had crossed her mind when she looked. Her promise was worth more than gold.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or associated characters.

**Chapter 3: Warrior of the Past**

Endymion

_200 years ago, east of Kyoto…_

Endymion crept silently alongside the raised pavilion with all the skill he could muster. He knew he was up against top-notch assassins, any mistake would be disastrous.

Clouds were covering the moon, making the night pitch black. Eddy used his other senses to paint the surroundings in his mind. Not as clear as sight, but much better then stumbling around in the dark.

Patience was essential to stealth. Each step was carefully planned and executed. No wasted motion, and if done right, no sound.

_So far, so good._ He had just come out of a patch of gravel, a definite hazard for the unwary. Just dry grass ahead. All he needed to do was move with the next breeze to cover any sound he might make.

There! He heard the soft rustling of nearby vegetation and went for the first step onto the easier terrain. Just before his foot touched the ground, he felt a wisp of an impact. More of a sudden, vivid memory of an old shock come back to haunt him. The feeling was so out of place, that his concentration was shot.

A dry twig snapped beneath his heel. Thunderous to his ears and a dead give-away to his adversaries. He tensed, spreading his senses back out to find his enemies he knew were coming.

And he waited.

_Patience._ Minutes rolled by, and a cramp was starting to form in his left calf.

A break in the clouds let the moon light up the grounds. While both bad and good for his predicament, Eddy used the light to try and spot his foe's hiding places. Nothing. He checked for chi signatures, still nothing.

_This isn't right…_ He took off at a dead run to his masters' meeting hall, trading stealth for speed. Although at his skill level, running hardly made a difference in the sound he created while moving. One would have to rely on spotting motion to detect him. That option was taken away as the clouds covered the moon again, sending Endymion racing into the shadows.

* * *

A low murmur of voices emitted from the dim lit room. Eddy paused to give a sigh of relief before heading in. While not being attacked on his way to a summons was unusual in the extreme, he was grateful that the lack of violence did not mean that there was something wrong with his sensei's well being.

After being trained for nearly his whole life, without a break, Eddy's skills came to him naturally. So his entrance to the meeting hall was like a shadow creeping in and went unnoticed by the room's occupants. He had always underestimated his own abilities, and therefore thought his sensei were well aware of his presence. He sat back on his feet a respectful distance away and waited until they finished their discussion. The four old men in white robes were sitting in a circle and continued their conversation without a break to indicate that they knew he was there.

Listening in would be disrespectful and could come with a painful reminder of propriety. Instead, Eddy cleared his mind of the tumult raging there, then meditated calmly on his earlier feeling. It was strange in the fact that it felt like he fell off the roof and landed on the ground on his back, but without any pain.

"… into the hole and hope he can repair the damage? Do we even have a clue as to what caused it?" Junai asked. Sensei Junai is a master of Jujutsu and taught Eddy everything about the art.

Eddy had only started listening because he thought his name was said. Now he listened in because they were speaking _about_ him.

"We can only guess. From the prophecies, we've gathered that it isn't Chaos, as it seems to have been dealt with by another agent. I have a new theory I'd like to share with the rest of you. Balance. I believe the balance has been tipped towards evil, and now this hole in Fate's web is giving us a chance to rectify this new crisis," Pei stated. Sensei Pei is a master of Ninjutsu. He was the master all of the other teachers seemed to defer to, based upon his knowledge and strong leadership traits. Sensei Pei was a hard taskmaster, but Eddy was all that much better for it. He was getting the feeling that they didn't know he was there.

"How is it that we are the ones to perceive this threat? Why now, when time and fate could have warned anyone at any time?" Sasuke asked. He was tricky to classify. He was in charge of teaching Eddy all about weapons, except for ninja weapons. He was a grandmaster of Battojutsu, though, and that's how Eddy thought of him.

"We were the ones chosen for this task. We've had little time, twenty-one years to prepare for this, dare we take more and ignore these urgent warnings?" Pei parried.

_Wait, twenty-one years? I'm twenty-one!_ Eddy felt uneasy.

"We cannot wait! There has been enough preparation time. We'll inform Endymion of what he needs to know and send him on the mission," sensei Sasuke responded.

"Don't waste your time, he is here," Ru-Shi said quietly. He was a Shaolin monk, slightly out of place with all the Japanese men. He was a master of Lai Tung Pai and taught Eddy about his chi. He was a silent, thoughtful man and the one sensei Pei listened to when he chose to speak. Eddy secretly admired him for all his wisdom, even exceeding sensei Pei's.

The rest of the sensei jump a little and peered about, looking for him. Sensei Pei and Sasuke looked right at him but kept looking as if they hadn't seen him. _Are they playing a game?_

"That's what I expect out of my pupil. Using the Shadow Cloak so well, even I can't see him. Endymion, show yourself. We have much to discuss," Pei said.

_Using the Shadow Cloak…?_ Oh! He was so relaxed from meditating, he had just sunk into the shadows. He roused his mind from its tranquil state, realizing how discerning it is to see someone appear right in front of you, grinning insanely on the inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pei exclaimed.

Eddy was dumbfounded. He had no idea what his master was talking about.

"Your weapons, why are you wearing them in our presence?" Sasuke came to his rescue.

"Oh, that. I wasn't ambushed on my way here, so I feared for your safety, sensei," Eddy responded, nonchalantly. He left his katana and wakizashi tied to his belt, with his ninjato strapped to his back. He also had various daggers and shuriken tucked away about his body.

Sensei Pei raised an eyebrow when Eddy still didn't remedy the problem.

"I still fear for your safety," he added.

"Nonsense, there are no games or training tonight. Show some respect and take those off," Pei snapped.

"Yes, sensei," Eddy bowed low to him, but keeping his eyes up. He began to remove the blades, there were dull, practice ones anyway. He could still be deadly with them.

"Listen, Endymion. You are no longer our student. Events had occurred that require us to send you on a mission, your first and most important of your young life," Pei began.

"I've been on missions before!" Eddy protested.

"Not training missions, you insolent pup! Do not interrupt me again. As I was saying, this mission is not just important to you. Your degree of success could determine the destiny of this world. This is what you've been training for all your life, and now the time to show your ability is now!" Pei finished a little breathless.

"What exactly is the objective?" Eddy asked, getting right to the point.

Sensei Ru-Shi gave a sigh and answered. "We don't exactly know."

"Wha.. who…" once again, Eddy was dumbfounded.

"We vaguely know the time and place you should begin," Pei offered.

"So my 'first' mission and you don… What? The time? What do you mean?" Eddy sputtered. _Is sensei Pei starting to lose his mind?_

"We know that the event is to happen two-hundred years hence," Sasuke took over.

"And that it takes place in Edo," Junai continued.

"I … I don't understand, I really don't. Is this a joke? Or a test? If it's a test I pass, because I don't believe you," Eddy protested.

"No jokes or tests, Endymion," Pei said, with a sad quality to his voice.

Eddy sat quietly, thinking for a moment.

"So, I'm to be sent forward into time to deal with a unknown problem." He had a flat look on his face.

"You sound so upset about your first mission. Most students would be eager to prove their worth. What is troubling you, my son?" Ru-Shi asked.

"I don't live in a damn fairy tale!" Eddy said angrily.

"That's enough! Either you accept the mission or not. We can't have a half hearted hero. Do you want to save the world?" Pei demanded of him.

Eddy sat quietly again.

"Do you have any more information about this mission?"

"Very little, unfortunately. Just that a sickness in Edo is the start of the catastrophe. You must begin by healing the sickness," Pei said.

"I think you have the wrong man then. I'm a warrior, not a healing priest," Eddy told him.

"It's not a sickness of the body, but rather one of the heart. You may be the only one equipped to deal with such a sickness," Ru-Shi said.

Eddy paused, not taking sensei Ru-Shi's words lightly. "Very well. Is this mission dangerous? And what are my chances of success?"

"Of course it's dangerous! And you have the only chance of success," Pei was starting to lose his temper.

"What does that mean, sensei? That I have the only chance of success?" Eddy queried.

"I…" Pei's mouth flapped a couple of times.

"You're the prince of the Ea.." Junai started to say something, but sensei Ru-Shi interrupted him.

"You're a prince. Son of an old ruling family out of Edo. They are out of power now, so it doesn't matter. What does matter is that a future self has died prematurely and has created a vacuum in which we can push you into. For some unknown reason, your royal blood has special properties that allow us to do such a thing. Along with some powerful relics we've acquired."

Eddy wasn't in a habit of questioning sensei Ru-Shi and he wasn't about to start now. He came to grips with what was said, then looked up expectantly. "Let's do it."

"Not so fast. First you'll need to spend a day mentally preparing yourself, fasting. The less we have to send, the less power we have to use. You should meditate without focus all day, let answers seek you out. You can start tonight or tomorrow, either suits us fine," Pei laid out instructions.

Eddy gave a nod, then stood up to depart. "I'll start tonight."

"You haven't been dismissed!" Pei said, shocked at his pupil's actions.

"I'm not a student anymore. Besides, I need to start relying on myself if I'm to be successful in the future." Eddy walked out with a self satisfied smirk, disappearing into the shadows.

"He is right, Pei," Junai said.

"Yes, but he doesn't have to be so smug about it. Damn, but he is good," Pei responded.

Ru-Shi was the first to grin, then the rest followed suit. All four old men sat around their sake, grinning witlessly. "I feel rather good, sending Endymion for this task," the Shaolin monk said. The others grunted their agreement and went back to their drink.

* * *

Endymion sat in the middle of his small room. His sleeping mat was pushed aside along with his chest of personal items. Legs crossed and with hands lightly resting on his knees, he barely moved except to breathe. He focused on his chi, imagining it as a still pond, letting nothing disturb it. Unfortunately, no answers have sought him out yet.

His door slid open, softly. Sure, but light footsteps had already announced the intruder. He felt no malice and maintained his posture and state of mind.

He had made a guess that it was his Battojutsu master and was confirmed when sensei Sasuke spoke. "Endymion, I'm here to inform you that you may not take any weapons with you. Do not fear, though. I have procured excellent one's for you and they will be maintained until you arrive in the future. Good hunting and I wish you success on your mission."

Sasuke left as quietly as he came, leaving Eddy completely undisturbed. There was a ripple in the pond as he found a little mirth in the situation. _Is this what sensei Pei meant when he said that answers will seek me out?_ Another ripple in the pond as he let the mirth roll over him, then stillness again.

***

It seemed like his sensei were taking turns as Junai was the next to enter his room.

"I have been given the task to make sure that you are set up financially for your mission. As we can't send very many things with you, we have acquired rare golden coins you may take. They should be worth a small fortune where you're going. You can sell them if my other plan fails. You shall be updated when you arrive." Like master Sasuke, he left Eddy as he was.

Ripples appeared on the pond as he thought briefly on what he was told. Then stillness once again.

***

Sensei Ru-Shi did something different then the other two. He sat directly in front of Endymion whereas the others stood as they delivered their message.

"Listen carefully, Endymion. Your other sensei may not know the cause of the catastrophe, but I have my ideas on this matter. If I am correct, you'll need this information. Your enemy may be the Devils of the World. Like everything else, the earth has a balance as well. It seems that the balance has been tipped enough that the Devils may be loose. If you fight them, you may damage them, but not kill them. You'll need to seal the demons back to the earth using your chi and the Seals you have learned. I really hope that they are not your enemy, but in case they are, you'll be prepared to deal with them. May your blades be sharp and your strikes hit true."

The Shaolin monk sat a while longer, sharing in meditation with Eddy. A few minutes or hours later, Eddy couldn't tell which, sensei Ru-Shi stood up and departed. A splash ruined the tranquility of the pond as fear raced up his spine. A moment later, a smooth surface was reclaimed and Eddy felt humiliated for feeling fear. He put his sense of duty floating just beneath the surface to harden his resolve.

***

Master Pei was last. He entered Eddy's room noisily, without regard to the meditating man. He started pacing back and forth in front of Eddy, effectively using every possible inch available in the small room.

"I wish I had more time to train you," sensei Pei paused in his pacing to say, then resumed.

He paused again, took a breath, let it out and started to pace again.

Eddy pulled himself out of his trance to give his master his full attention. Meditating hadn't gotten him anywhere, and it felt like it was time soon.

Master Pei stopped again. "Well, whether I like it or not, you are going. There are very few things left that I could've taught you. No. I lied. I _have_ taught you everything. We have raised you since you were a babe, and now you are the perfect warrior, exactly what we set out to do. Four Grandmasters have come together and done what has never been done before! You have learned multiple disciplines, are an incredible scholar, and a class of assassin above any other. You shall succeed!" Pei ended his speech pointing at Eddy, eyes proud and confident.

Eddy got onto his knees then bowed low to his master. "Thank you, sensei. I just hope that I am worthy of such praise."

Pei dropped his arm then sat in front of Eddy. "That was rather spontaneous," he grunted as he settled down.

Eddy sat back up as he waited for Pei to continue.

"I'm actually here to add information about the mission. That little speech was a bonus for your ego, I suppose. You know as much about the objective as we do, but there are bonuses for you when you arrive. After some discussion, we've inferred a few things that might happen while you are there. Such as taking on memories of your future self. Filling that hole should bestow some balance, and in return, to maintain that balance, you will be fitted into that spot. You might find that your looks change to better fit that role, and voice changes. Mostly, I wanted to warn you about the memories, as that will be most important for operating there. The memories should be relevant to your current situation, or maybe all at once. There might be other changes too, ones we haven't foreseen. But all of these things only improve your chances, and you should take full advantage of them," Pei paused a moment to scratch his head. "We should be ready at dawn, come to the meeting hall then."

Pei left as noisily as he came in, leaving Eddy with a few more things to think about before departure.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Friend at Last? **(Eddy's POV)

_Present time, in Edo known as Tokyo now._

Endymion was feeling frustrated. His mission was very simple; heal the sickness in this city and he thought that might avert the catastrophe all together. Unfortunately, he hadn't even uncovered a clue yet.

Letting his head cool, he headed to the Crown Game Center where he had met a friend. Strange word for him, but memories filled in exactly what a friend was. Motoki and his first meeting had been a little odd. He got lost in his thoughts as remembered that incident.

'_Holy cow! You're dead. I know you are! What… How…?' Motoki had come up to him while he was playing a game, planning on just checking on customers when he came across a familiar person._

'_How could I be dead? That would be quite the extraordinary talent to play video games while dead,' Endymion looked up at the strange guy. Most impressively, though, he was still playing the game, and winning. Of course he 'remembered' what video games were and he was enjoying them immensely._

_Motoki looked at the man's hands, dancing over the controls, then back to his face, taken slightly aback at his skill. 'Mamoru, you fell… wait, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else,' Motoki slapped a hand to his forehead. This guy had different color eyes, and his hair was a shade or two lighter. 'But, surely you're related to Chiba Mamoru, though he said he didn't have any family.'_

'_No, I don't know this Mamoru guy. Don't think we're related. I'm Chiba Endymion,' Endymion stopped playing to offer his hand. He used his own name, but inserted the family name his sensei told him to use._

'_You have the same family name, are you sure you're not related to Mamoru? Some distant cousin or something. You look almost exactly like him,' Motoki said, taking Endymion's offered hand, shaking it limply, in shock over see a ghost._

'_Must have been a good looking guy, not too lucky, though, if he's dead. But I think its pure coincidence that we have the same family name. There are lots of people that look alike that aren't related,' Endymion gently rescued his hand from the blond man, who was obviously stunned._

_Motoki shook his head slightly to clear his mind. 'My name is Motoki; I kind of own this place. You're welcome here anytime, Chiba Endymion,' He smiled at Endymion, liking him already. His sense of humor was dry, but he reminded him of Mamoru so much._

'_Please, call me Eddy. I like this place, enough to come back sometime. Do you have any lemons?' Eddy asked. Motoki seemed rather familiar, but as he had limited contact with people before this mission, he put it off as nothing._

'_Sure, what do you need lemons for?' Motoki asked with a bewildered expression._

'_Ice water, of course!' Eddy smirked._

'_You put lemons in your water? How strange,' Motoki was quite surprised by the weird request._

'_Not a normal order I take it?' Eddy got up to move over to the bar, his game having ended a while ago while they spoke to one another._

_Motoki had gotten him an ice water with lemon, and then they spent a while talking. They seemed to have found a good friend in each other. For Motoki, it was almost like having Mamoru back. For Endymion, this was the first friend he had ever made. After that day, Eddy came by almost every day, just to have an ice water with lemon and hang out with Motoki for a bit._

The whirling of the automatic doors of the Crown brought him out of his musing. Motoki looked up from cleaning a glass and waved him over. When he sat in front of Motoki, his friend placed a glass of ice water with lemon in front of him.

"Endymion, don't you have a job or something?" Motoki inquired.

"Hey, Motoki, I told you to call me Eddy, okay? Only my mas… errr…mom, when she was alive, called me Endymion. Anyways, I'm working right now." Eddy sipped his water as Motoki raised a skeptical eyebrow at his to claim to working.

"You're probably a rich boy who thinks walking down the street is working. You never seem to be at work but you always have money," Motoki replied with a teasing glint in his eyes. He still really wanted to know what Eddy did for a living and hoped his teasing would finally bring it out.

Eddy gave a big sigh and said, "If you want to know what my job is, just ask."

Motoki waited, thinking that the unasked question was too obvious not to just give an answer. And he waited. Raising both eyebrows this time, he asked, "You're really going to make me ask?"

A smirk appeared on Eddy's face and he nodded to confirm.

"Well, what is your job?" Motoki asked impatiently. He was the one used to teasing, not the other way around. But this was good fun, in the middle of a boring day.

"I find people, and things" Eddy said simply.

Motoki's jaw dropped a little. "That's it? You find stuff? Kinda like a bounty hunter?"

"Yup." Eddy hadn't lied exactly. He hated lying. No, it was just a half truth. "And I train as well."

"Train for what?" Motoki was starting to get a little irked, not liking how his friend was dancing around the question.

"If I told you that, I wouldn't be so mysterious, now would I?" His self satisfied smirk reappeared on his face.

Motoki threw his hands in the air in defeat. Then his face went rigid as he watched something outside the door. Eddy turned to face the same way to see what caused his friend's reaction. The only remarkable thing he saw was a beautiful, petite blond girl walking past the door. Her blond hair was incredibly long, nearly touching mid-calf and pulled up by a pink ribbon. Something tugged at his mind, something rather strong. She faded from sight with her sad, pitiful steps before he could see any more detail.

"Damn, I wish that stupid girl didn't walk by here every day!" Eddy looked up at what Motoki was glaring at when he heard pure ugliness in his voice.

"What has she done to you to make you hate her so?" Eddy asked, really perplexed how someone, especially a guy, could hate a beautiful angel like that. _Beautiful angel? Where did that come from? _He agreed with his own thought wholeheartedly, though.

"She…" Motoki stuttered. "Well, I…" Doubt filtered past his vision. "She's just a nasty person is all."

Eddy could tell that even his friend wasn't satisfied with the answer he gave. That was strange, and the only odd occurrence so far. _This is better than nothing._ He stood and started walking to the door to follow the girl. Something wasn't right about her, and he didn't want his first clue to vanish.

"Where are you going?" Motoki called after him.

"I think I found the person I was looking for." Eddy replied over his shoulder, and got a glimpse of his friend's jaw dropping for the second time in ten minutes.

She wasn't walking very fast, so Eddy had an easy time locating her about half a block down from the game center. He fell into an easy stroll, following her at ten paces, making it look as if she was matching his pace and not the other way around.

He studied her posture, how she seemed to be shrunken in on herself, pulling away from everyone around her. Then he noticed how everyone around her created a bubble, no one stepping too close to her, and glaring down at her as well.

Never had he seen such naked hatred from everyone directed at a single person. Every person she passed seemed affronted that she would walk on the same sidewalk as them, appalled even.

All this just went to confirm in Eddy's mind that this girl was a victim of something dark. This was the first out of place event he had encountered since he got here three weeks earlier. Even more surprising was to his chi enhanced 'Vision', she was emitting such pure energy. He didn't think he could hate her even if he tried.

She stopped suddenly and he had to use some basic skills to disappear. He just changed his pace to match the crowd's and then sidestepped into a dark alley. Some people thought his little tricks magic, but they were just simple things that made a big impact. To anyone paying attention to him, he just seemed to melt away. He didn't need to use Ninjutsu for everything.

Squatting down in the darkness, he observed his target. By the time he settled down into a comfortable position, the girl had walked over to a phone booth, opened it, and went inside. She closed the door then immediately fell down to her butt, leaned against the glass and then started to cry. Her lips moved, but he couldn't hear her words. That didn't stop him from reading her lips though.

'Mamoru! Please help me, Mamoru!' Unfiltered anguish spread across her face as her small fist pounded against the glass. No sound came from those hits, so he thought that the pounding was more of a release for herself then a cry for help. A look at the surrounding people, with their hate filled gazes, showed him why she didn't want any help from them.

Mamoru? Was she crying out to the same man that Motoki had mistaken him for?_ Could this Mamoru guy be my future self?_ That thought was a little eerie.

Memories started to rampage through his head, confusing him. He felt all the feelings from it, though. There was an odd, choking sensation in his chest.

_Heartache_, a memory told him.

_But, why?_ The memories kept rampaging through. He shoved them roughly aside. Then did a double take. _I can do that? Remember that for later, could be useful._

During his musings, the girl seemed to have fallen asleep. She still looked tormented; her face scrunched up in pain, as if being assaulted by nightmares. He was preparing to wait even longer when suddenly, after a few moments, she stood up quickly and departed the booth. A profound sadness possessed her face, and when she turned to the guard rail, he figured what she was about to do. With that realization, his heartache twisted sharply.

Eddy sprang up and started to sprint to her. He also knew he wouldn't make it in time but he wouldn't quit. His decision was instant; he didn't know why she was important but he wasn't about to let her die. He gathered most of his chi at his center, and then gave a mighty push against Time.

Endymion remembered when he was about 8 years old. Master Pei had found out that Eddy was able to use real magic and not just Ninjutsu magic. He left on a long trip to recover any teachings on such practices. After a year, master Pei returned with a small load of old tomes and scrolls about magic. The Time Push had been the first 'spell' he had mastered. The scroll he had learned from said it could stop time for the user for a ten-count. His masters agreed that a count was a second. Eddy never managed to stop it longer than half a count or so. Being partly a scholar, Eddy wanted to reason out how it worked. His masters told him that it was magic and he just stopped time. Eddy had a different theory he shared with them. His theory was that when he pushed, it was like pushing at a brick wall. The person moved, not the wall. So he was pushed out of phase with Time and had that half second before Time reclaimed him. The Masters didn't care, all they wanted were results.

Even with the Time Push, he didn't think he'd be in time to save her. But the sharp pain in his chest spurred him on, giving him extra power. He was beyond surprise when it took a full two counts for Time to reclaim him. With that added second, he was able to reach her before she could jump. As Time sped up around him, he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist then pulled her off the railing.

"We wouldn't want to do that, now would we, Princess?" _Princess? what…_ Eddy was livid. His own ideals took over. How could she just throw life away?

She turned gently to face him, and the sight of her up close nearly dropped him to his knees. Feelings, not of his own, pulsed through him. He stared down into wide, tear filled, Cornflower blue eyes as they stared into his. A soft, petite nose fitted right in the middle of her face. Perfect, sensual lips were slightly parted, and a rounded chin brought her face to a gentle close. He could see gauntness though. Obvious fact of how living with all the hate affected her.

"Life is precious; you shouldn't just throw it away. Nothing is that broken that you can't fix it." He thought that he sounded inane, but his beliefs tangled up in the speech he had prepared. He couldn't stop staring at her eyes, he felt like he knew her from somewhere. Concentrating was hard with her so close, not to mention trying to stay angry with her.

"Look, I can't stand here all day holding a beautiful girl, I just don't have the time. So, you are going to have to promise to me that you won't try that again. Okay?" Oh, how he wished he could stay there holding her all day.

_Really? I do? _

He could see some wounds healing in her eyes as he treated her gently. But is getting involved the right thing to do? The memories said yes.

_Maybe this has something to do with the sickness. What if she has the sickness?_

All around people were still glaring, would he catch it? Was hate the sickness? He was getting very uneasy, and she still hadn't answered.

"Do you promise?" He asked her again. She gave a slight nod, and that's all he needed.

He flashed her a smile that betrayed some of the memories' feelings for her, then pulled his arms from around her. The feelings, not of his own, made that hard to do. They enjoyed his arms around her. The feelings also made turning away from her hard to do as well.

Eddy felt bad about leaving her right after an event like that. No one should be left alone after going through that. But he was concerned about catching the sickness and not being able to complete his mission. He used some of his skill to disappear quicker from her sight. Better for her and him not to linger and make goodbyes harder.

_Why would they be hard? I don't even know the girl._

_Because you love her. _A little voice said in his mind.

Eddy nearly jumped out of his skin. Some passerby's gave him odd glances and backed away from him. He must have shouted in surprise. He nodded to them politely and went along his way.

_My masters never said anything about the 'memories' _talking_ to me!_

He had a direction to go though, back to the Crown where he could get some answers from Motoki. He could pick surveillance on the girl after school. He noticed her uniform and knew what school she attended. Courtesy of the memories, of course.

It was the automatic doors that brought him out of his thoughts again. Motoki was helping some girl with one of the games. So he sat at the familiar stool and waited for his friend. He ordered an ice water with lemon and drank half of it while he waited.

"Eddy! Back already?" Motoki clapped him across the shoulders, and then sat beside him. He wore a goofy smile, happy to have his friend around again.

"Yeah, just thought I'd come by and chat," Eddy tried to smile, but couldn't manage it. Leaving that girl was still affecting him.

_Cause you love her._

_Fucking voice!_

Motoki lost his goofy smile, noticing his friend's serious demeanor. "What's up?" He said in a concerned voice.

"That girl that you got all upset about, tell me about her." Eddy met his friend's eyes, showing the gravity of his question.

"I don't really want to talk about that bitch. She's not worth my time." He remarked, offhandedly.

Eddy stood rapidly, got his wallet out, picked out a couple bills and threw them on the counter. "I'm paying for the next five customers. I help your work, you help mine. Talk." Eddy's eyes never left his friends face as returned to his seat.

Motoki looked at the money on the counter, then back at his friend. "I'm not taking that! If it's to help you out, I'll manage through it. I just didn't know it was for your work. I thought you were joking when you left earlier, just going along with what you told me, then going to chase after some tail. Now I know you were serious. What's it like? Finding people for a job." Motoki didn't look nor touch the money left on the counter after the first glance.

"It's harder work then you think. Please tell me about that girl." Eddy was starting to plead with his friend. He wasn't above little tricks to get information he needed.

Motoki didn't like that fact Eddy glossed over his questions, again, but he knew he was concentrating on work now. "Well, where to begin. Ummm…. Her name is Tsukino Usagi. I think she'll be eighteen soon. Last year of high school, I believe. I heard she's a prude." Motoki paused to give Eddy a wink, but getting no reaction, he continued. "Well, anyway. We used to be friends; she would have a chocolate milkshake almost every day. Used to spend all her allowance on video games, clothes and food. Although she would spend money on her friends a lot too. Always a good friend, from what I could tell. Major klutz, can't chew gum and walk at the same time. I think she had a crush on me a long time ago. Then she was totally devoted to that guy I told you about, Mamoru. Around the time he died, she just got nasty, just plain mean. She used to be such a cool girl to hang out with." Motoki sighed, remembering the good times he had with Usagi. Upon hearing her name, the memories sang out.

Eddy, ignoring the memories for the moment, had a thoughtful look on his face as he considered his friends words. "It seems like you really don't have a reason to hate her, do you?" _Maybe it was only when she was close. But, no. He started out hateful and she's not around._

"I… I don't know… It just started happening, her being mean to everybody. I'm sure that's it…" Motoki wiped a hand across his face, doubt encompassing his eyes again.

"Thanks, Motoki. You've helped a lot!" With that, Eddy stood and walked out, leaving the money on the counter still. Motoki mumbled something about forceful friends, collected the money then went to inform five customers that a young gentleman had paid for their meals.

Endymion strode down the sidewalk, smile on his face. He had a pretty good idea what he was going to do now.


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any associated characters.

**Chapter 5: Along Came Mamoru…**

**Usagi**

The rest of Usagi's week went as good as a one legged dog. Which is to say not good at all. For the last few months everyone hadn't really been actively tormenting her. They were content to glare at, then ignore her. She was getting used to the cold shoulder, which was better than some of their words they liked to share with her. But something seemed to stir up everyone around her. People around were taking notice of her once again, and it wasn't pleasant.

In every class, she took the last seat in the last row, trying to get space between herself and her classmates. In the classes that didn't have one of the Scouts in it, she was ringed by empty chairs. The classes that she shared with one of her old friends, they happened to be the only ones who could stomach sitting by her.

Those classes hurt the most. She couldn't giggle and gossip with them, couldn't share her hopes and dreams with them, hell, she could barely look at them without causing an incident. Despite all of that, Usagi never stopped loving her friends.

To help ease the pain, she sometimes had mock conversations with them in her head, while they sat right beside without a clue. She didn't know why she continued life like this, but with the recent promise she made, there seemed to be no escape from it now.

Once Usagi had gotten used to her depressing life, her studies had improved vastly. Her grades were so good, she was ranked tenth in the school last semester. This, by proxy, was nine positions behind Ami. It wasn't like she had any friends who wanted to hang out with her, so every day she went home, did her homework and studied. Nothing mattered much anymore.

Except protecting the Earth from any Negaverse youma. Thankfully, it had been peaceful since Chaos. Besides, she wouldn't know how to act with the Sailor Scouts, didn't even know if they would work with her.

_Best to hide under a rock and hope everything goes well_.

No, that wouldn't keep her away from helping her friends. Even if they yelled at her and told her to go away, that they didn't need her help nor want it.

Her first class of the day was Science, and Ami happen to share that class with her. Usagi never wanted to create any friction, so she just sat in her seat quietly, never asking any questions or making any noise to attract attention to herself. The teacher would probably just send her into the hallway if she made any sound anyway.

Usagi decided that she couldn't keep that day a secret anymore, even though her friends would probably think less of her for attempting to kill herself.

_It wasn't me, though! I wasn't controlling my body!_

Unfortunately, she knew she was at fault. She had given up right at the end.

'_Ami! How are you today?' Usagi would ask._

'_Well, and you? Did you study for the test today?' Ami would reply._

'_I'm not too good. But I did study last night! You would be so proud of how well I'm doing!' Usagi would try to gloss over how she felt. Ami wouldn't buy it._

_Ami gasped. 'Why aren't you doing well?'_

'_Well, funny story. I was walking to school last week, feeling really bad that everyone hates me for no reason. I stopped to cry in a phone booth. I had a flashback of Mamoru and I think that sent me over the edge. My body stood up and went to the railing to throw itself in front of a truck. I gave up right then and got control of my body back right before someone saved me,' Usagi cried at this point, grateful to share her burden._

Usagi also cried outside of her mock conversation with Ami. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked over to her unknowing participant in her dialogue.

Ami glared at her before turning back to listen to the teacher.

_Ami covered her mouth with both hands, 'You didn't! How could you? Usagi, you would never do anything like that. What is so wrong that it can't be fixed?'_

The last line wasn't really part of the planned conversation, it was almost exactly what that guy said. Usagi was rocked to the core.

'_I told you, everybody hates me and I'm so alone! I'm not strong enough anymore. I can't stand it! Only one person cares, and I let him walk away without even asking his name! I'm lost…' Usagi wept more, letting pressure escape._

'_Still, Usagi. I expect more from you! I'll tell the others and we'll see what we can do about it,' Ami gave her a sympathetic gaze and went back to listening to the teacher._

Usagi couldn't believe her ears! How could Ami be so mean? Usually mock Ami would try to make her feel better, but here she had just chastised her.

Usagi just put her head in her arms on the desk and cried softly for the rest of the class. Ignoring attempts by the teacher to send her into the hallway, and other students yelling at her to be quiet.

The rest of her classes that day went about the same, each of her former friends informing her that she wasn't acting right and they would try to figure something out. Lot of luck that would do her, as they were all figments of her imagination.

_Fuck! _Usagi jumped. She never cursed like that, not even in her mind.

It was during her last class that she solidified the idea of looking for the guy that saved her. She decided that she would start at the Crown. If everyone hated her, she might as well take charge of her own life and try to figure out why.

The more she thought of it, the more she got excited about meeting him again. All she remembered about the guy was that he looked like Mamoru. A good starting point by her book. The prospect of searching for one guy in a big city was daunting, and she began to lose steam, though.

As the last bell rang, Usagi made her way to the door. Right at the door, she saw Minako just turn a corner. She wanted to know where her beautiful friend was going in such a hurry, so she hurried her step in hopes of catching sight of an orange bow. Once Usagi rounded the corner, she saw all four of her friends at the end of the corridor, in a circle. She just stood there, staring at them, wishing she could be back in the group.

Makoto was the first to notice her, she just stopped talking and gave her a menacing look. A few moments passed until all the girls were glaring at her, waiting for her to leave.

Usagi held her head high, spun on a heel and walked away. What the girls didn't see was the tears that flowed once Usagi had turned away, hurt by the way her friend's looked at her.

Usagi was only a couple of paces away from the doors to the Crown, when she stopped and started to have doubts about her plan again. Why would this guy visit here? Just because he looks like Mamoru doesn't mean he is Mamoru. She'd probably never see that guy again, so was this going to be worth it? Shaking her head, Usagi walked right past the doors to the arcade feeling alone again.

_The only person who cares about me and I don't even know his name. What was I thinking, trying to find him by myself?_ She felt warm tears glide over her cheeks as she turned at the next corner to head home.

She spotted a park along the way, and decided to take a detour to lighten her mood a bit. The trees and grass never judged her, so in that, she found solace. Hate from the eyes around her seemed even more caustic today, or was she imagining that? Usagi ducked to the side of the path and tried to be as small as possible.

The hopelessness and pain she felt weighed her down to the point where she just wanted to give up right then. But the promise she made kept her from such an easy way out. Usagi figured that she should be the poster-girl for the saying, 'being caught between a rock and a hard place'.

Remembering her promise brought on a faint glimmer of hope. He had been there and he didn't hate her. There had to be a reason for that. She wrapped her heart around the little light, keeping it close. She felt her hope spark into something more, beginning to believe she would find a way to overcome this.

A feeling had her look up. About a hundred paces away stood her rescuer from the week before. At least that's who the man resembled. All week, she had incidents where she thought she saw him, but it turned out it wasn't him.

_This is another one of those flights of fancy,_ she thought.

Still, there seemed to be _something_ about this guy walking towards her…

A rough hand grabbed her arm, spinning Usagi towards the assailant. A blanket of evil smothered her senses, making her thoughts blurry and hard to control.

Through the haze, she was able to make out his features. Ruggedly handsome, she saw most of his face underneath a long billed black hat. A rough, two day beard adorned his neck and jaw, strong, masculine lips split into a nasty grin, and his nose could be considered roman. His eyes were light green, but that hardly mattered as black smoke seemed to be billowing out of them.

"You shine rather nicely. Let's have some fun before I steal your light away," the man's voice was gravel bounding down a deep hole. The sound itself hurt her ears, the evil presence pressingly brutally against her eardrums. His other hand grabbed her breast and squeezed. Hard. A piercing scream shattered the early evening as she fought against the black clad man. The pain was unbearable, sending her into hysteria.

Throwing her head back, she tried to see if anyone was around. The park was deserted. Not even the guy who looked like her savior from a week before was there. So much for hoping for a hero…

Not giving up, Usagi brought her knee up into the man's groin area. She felt a couple pops and expected the man to let go and fall down. An evil chuckle dashed her hopes.

"Ohh, that tickled! You're such a naughty bitch, I think I'll make you suffer a little longer for that," he promised.

The hand that had a grip on her breast twisted sharply, eliciting a different type of pain which ripped a new scream from her throat. She tried to call on her powers and battered at the man. Nothing seemed effective and he just shook her roughly, snapping her head back and forth. Usagi gave up for the second time that week, and stared into the man's face. Death's face.

As she was letting go of everything, preparing herself for the end, a dagger appeared against the man's throat. It was viciously pulled across, nearly severing the head off. Some relief was felt when the hand on her breast let go. The expected spray of blood from the throat never happened. Instead, a little trickle ran down, into his shirt. She took several steps away from the man, certainly more was going on than she knew about.

Another man could be seen as she backed away. He, too, took several steps away from the enemy.

_It is him! It is that guy, the same from a moment ago. It wasn't my imagination this time!_ Usagi felt excited, but was immediately extinguished by the all consuming pain from her breast.

The black smoke was now flowing from the man's neck. She realized that it was probably the evil in the man manifesting physically, possibly only something she could 'see'. A groan was emitted from her as the neck wound was closing rapidly. A second later and it was completely healed, followed by a horrifying laugh. Sounded more like a coughing wheeze. The black clad man turned his back to Usagi and face his new target.

"Prince Endymion! I didn't even feel your presence until now. What a neat trick, but it's not going to save your life. After I kill you, I'm going to rape every orifice on this girl for hours. Then I'm going to slice off her pretty little head and keep it as a trophy," his despicable words had the blood drain out of her face.

Feeling faint, she found a nearby bench and sat down, cradling her injured breast. She wondered why the evil bastard was even saying these things. Looking up to her rescuer, she understood. If his words affected her that much, obviously they would drive an interested man wild. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect on Prince Endymion. His face just gained a passive look that seemed to grow even blanker as the seconds ticked by.

_Who!?! Prince Endymion? Mamoru!_ Even with mind numbing pain, her heart burst with love. Nothing mattered anymore but the gorgeous man who had saved her yet again.

**Chapter 6: The Strongest Survives**

A powerful wave crashed into her. Not physically, but like a wind that suddenly whipped up. It was Endymion's _presence_. His aura. Usagi had no idea he had become so powerful. It made the black clad man's evil blanket seem like a moth-eaten handkerchief. The _youma_, she decided to call it as it didn't die easily, quickly pulled a long blade out of a scabbard she hadn't noticed earlier.

"Come die!" the human-like youma growled before launching itself at Endymion.

Not quite seeing how he did it, Endymion side-stepped the youma's attack and slashed its back as it passed. He wasn't even a blur, he was in front of the youma one moment, and then he _appeared_ to the side of it. Usagi was dumbstruck at the speed at which he moved.

The angry red wound on the youma's back was already closing as it turned back towards Endymion.

"Don't you see yet? I won't die! Just be a good boy and stand still. I'll end it quick for you," it said.

While its guard was down, taunting Endymion, is when he made his move. Displaying the same speed as before, he appeared within the youma's guard and was rapidly stabbing it in the chest. Before the youma had a chance to raise its sword to take a swipe at Endymion, he grabbed the youma by its shredded shirt and threw it over his leg to the ground, face first. Slamming his dagger into the youma's upper back, he quickly kneeled on it and started making hand signs in rapid succession. His hand started to give off a bluish glow at which point he drove it into the struggling youma's back, right below the dagger that had pinned it to the ground. Usagi closed her eyes as a bright light engulfed the two.

Moments later, the harsh glared faded and she was able to see what had happened. Endymion was standing up, brushing off his pants. His dagger twirled in his hand and disappeared somewhere. At his feet was a pile of ash, roughly in the shape of a man.

"Wha… what happened?" she got out between her sobs of pain.

When his gaze swung to her, she froze. The deadly intent instantly vanished from his eyes when he took her in. Immediately striding over to her when her extreme discomfort was evident to him.

"Let me see your wound," even though his voice came out strong, it was filled with concern and worry, and not command. Her face flushed, thinking embarrassing thoughts, despite the pain. She shook her head, swinging her golden locks side to side. She had felt the need to wear her hair in her original hair style ever since that day a week ago. Now she was glad for it, as Mamoru would recognize her better. She looked up into his green eyes…

_Mamoru's eyes weren't green…_

"Come now, it's not the time to be modest. He could've done some real damage. I should be able to help you," he urged her, gently.

Usagi's breath came in pants, the pain was affecting her so much. Even with her powers, damage like this would take days to repair. She couldn't live with it that long. With her face going beet red, she raised her shirt up.

"This thing too, whatever it is…" he seemed unsure of himself now.

_What 'thing'? … OH! My bra? No way!_

"I need to have contact with the wound if I'm going to do any good," he reasoned with her.

Tears were constant since her injury, and it was only getting worse. With a moan, she grabbed the underwire of her bra and gently as possible, pulled it up. Even being so careful, the movement created whole new flavors of excruciating agony.

Warmth enclosed her breast after her bra cleared the area. Looking down, she saw his big hands resting around her severely drooping breast. It looked mangled and an ugly mass of red and black bruising. He gently lifted it back to its rightful resting place, which almost caused her to pass out. A soft, warm glow surrounded his hands, more of a white glow compared to before. Pain eased away, as if a flood gate was opened and built up pressure was allowed to escape. Her discomfort continued to abate until she just felt sore.

"He really made a mess of your chi," Mamoru muttered. She thought that she wasn't really suppose to hear that, but she had better hearing than people gave her credit for.

"There, how are you now?" he released her breast, and the warm, tingling sensation disappeared at the same time. Usagi let out a sigh of relief as the pain didn't come crashing back. Adjusting her clothing, she felt extremely weak. Her head snapped up as the realization that Mamoru had finally touched her bare flesh. She turned her head shyly away from him before she answered.

"I'm a lot better, now. Thank you. Just really weak for some reason…" the bench was suddenly coming at her face really quickly. She stopped inches away, being held by a benevolent force that saved her from face planting.

"Damn, the chi healing took more out of you than I thought it would," he muttered, sounding rather close.

"I love you, Mamo-chan," she whispered before surrendering to the darkness.

**AN: Now how long has it been since I've updated this one… Gomen, gomen. Just know, my fans, that I had a horrible time writing these chapters. I must have rewritten them at least six times. Nothing seemed sufficient enough to do my imagination justice. Apologize for the short chapters, but I find writing from Endymion's POV is a lot easier. After this, it should be easier to push the story along. Until next time!**


End file.
